


Nothing Better

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [79]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kayim prompted by the <i>Favourites</i> Theme: Avengers, Clint, There's a reason why he loves his bow better than any other weapon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

Clint looked at the gun strapped to his leg and cringed. He understood _why_ he had to carry it, but he really hated it. There was no artistry to it, you point, pull the trigger and blow a hole in whatever you aimed at. Now his bow, or bows as the case would be, custom made for him. That was artistry. The feel of a bowstring at just the thing tension; the smooth curve of the bow, the silent release of the arrow and the sing of the arrow as it flies free toward the target. No, no one could convince him that a gun was better than his bow.


End file.
